<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venus Fly-Trap by SalamanderInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425305">Venus Fly-Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/pseuds/SalamanderInk'>SalamanderInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crow and the Phoenix [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Aftercare, Aulrune Tony Stark, Bakery, Bondage, Devious Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Domming while Bottoming, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Figging, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Necromancer Loki, Necromancer Tony Stark, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plant sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Scientific Dirty Talk, Sex Magic, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subspace, Tenderness, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Topping from the Bottom, sadistic Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/pseuds/SalamanderInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nightmares keep Loki from their bed for too long, Anthony decides to take matters in his own hands.<br/>Or: It was supposed to be vanilla, and then Loki blamed chocolate, Anthony called him honey, and then brought in a ginger root.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crow and the Phoenix [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venus Fly-Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts">Rabentochter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/gifts">Wolfloner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts">NamelesslyNightlock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS NOT MY FAULT<br/>Let it be known that I was perfectly willing to let my Necromancer AU be a oneshot, and stay a fic rated T. They were so cute and adorable together!<br/>But I was nefariously conned into writing a sequel, a smutty one... one that was supposed to be vanilla!<br/>And then <i>this</i> happened...<br/>So, you can all blame Sesil, Emmy, Tay and Quiet for this, they ganged up on poor innocent me *clutches pearls*<br/>Also, Lou who told me when I first started writing this that since it was Aulrune Tony, it counted as Plant Smut. She however denies vehemently all responsibility XD<br/>Now, enjoy XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To the end of it, Loki would blame the chocolate. There was nothing to revive from cacao beans. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>seed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> which was just about the opposite of anything revivable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rotten fruit could be revived, a piece of meat, even the wooden spoon! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not beans and other seeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which somehow made it both easier and </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it happened, Loki was excellent at making chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It spoke to his inner perfectionist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something to the slow and careful observation, the need for an exact temperature, the slow melting of the cacao butter, the way it all came together in the perfect blend of smoothness and flavor, the slight tang of bitterness offsetting the sweetness of the pastry, the delicate lace of chocolate strings that he was able to design to his will, the sheer artistry of both form and function, taste and texture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It soothed the rattled parts of his mind and let him unwind from the battle he’d waged against his own mind. When he’d lived as long as he had, and been through as many conflicts, nightmares easily became his own worst enemies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The easy yet complex dance that made up baking was exactly what he needed in such times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course Anthony knew that very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was what made the theft even more unforgivable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet giggle informed him quickly of the author of the heist, and of how utterly unrepentant he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Loki definitely intended to teach him a memorable lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed his impish lover up the stairs to their rooms, removing his work clothes on the way and reaching their rooms with a feral grin over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their nest was a thing of beauty, high and impenetrable, covered in vines and curling ivy, baubles and shiny jewels scattered about, mementoes from travels and old prizes looted from greedy old men over the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the true prize, the real treasure was the young aulrune laid on their bed, his flesh patterned with the markings of fire-lily petals, a pleasant evolution from the corpse-lily spots from a few centuries ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki adored the way his lover kept changing with each new experience he lived through, the way each plant he grew became a part of his essence, of who he was and could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His little firebird, avatar of Life and Death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was his chocolate flower, held between his love’s teeth like a tango dancer posing to seduce their partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had been seduced 313 years before, on that very date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had only fallen deeper in love since then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he could not let the theft go unpunished, and even less so when he could see that little satisfied smirk on his lover’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a split second decision to pounce on his naked husband, the impulse to grapple with him irresistible in response to the mischief in Anthony’s smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have been a bit too tired to sniff out the trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he had spent in the kitchens, perfecting his recipes, bent over beakers and thermometers, slowly pouring his dark delight in even strings, crafting wonders of intricacies. It might have been longer than wise, or healthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had certainly been long enough to blur his focus enough to no longer suspect trickery from his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a ridiculous mistake to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wrestled together for a moment, the flower falling on the bed while Loki playfully holding his smaller lover down, before a predatory grin had bloomed on Anthony’s chocolate-coated lips. Loki barely had a moment to understand the trap before vines had sneaked from all sides of the bed, taking hold of him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulling,</span>
  </em>
  <span> tying him down onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki moaned, outrage and arousal blending in his voice as Anthony giggled, fingers gently tracing over his spine as he crouched over his bound form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, what have I caught in this little net? Is that a naughty bird, playing the night owl again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes closed in frustration. He should have guessed. He really should have seen it coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, honey,” the voice whispered in his ear, “you’re in my hands, now, and I’ll take good care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shivered, the unspoken promises in those words sending delicious images through his tired mind, and somehow managing to banish the ghosts that had taken residence there more thoroughly than the hours of careful baking had ever managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, tenderly, nimble fingers started kneading his back. They dug deep into the muscles, teasing out each knot, pressing heat down into his flesh until every resistance was gone and Loki had turned to putty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, they travelled down, inch after inch, loosening his muscles, erasing his tension and slowly lulling Loki into a false sense of security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was false. He knew his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony was as devious as he was generous, and Loki usually loved every second of it whenever his husband was in charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t make him try to get the upper hand any less, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew when he was beat, and those bonds would certainly not give anytime soon. Probably not until he’d actually fallen into slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not mind. This was pleasant, warm, relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his love’s fingers teasing at his buttocks, gently circling his hole, lubing him up and slowly opening him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki groaned at the sensation, the slight burn that came from Anthony’s fingers breaching him, the stretch that was now a familiar prelude to even more pleasant activities, and Loki let himself relax into it, slowly grinding his hardening member against the beddings while Anthony worked to loosen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh such a good little bird I’ve caught myself. I wonder if I can make it sing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only warning Loki got before </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened to his prostate, some long and insistent pressure-heat-buzz that made him howl, back arching as he struggled against his bonds, pleasure sparking white-hot through his veins until he felt ready to explode, too intense, too abrupt to be anything but a blissful torment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki slumped back into the bed, already reduced to a panting, shaking mess. His hole was still warm, his prostate pulsing slowly with a deep seated soreness, his cock was achingly hard against the bed, and his lover was smirking, he could hear it in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, wasn’t that an interesting song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover was a cruel, cruel man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> get back at him at some point, though at the moment he was a bit too muddled between bliss and the lingering tastes of agony to plan his revenge adequately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt feverish, limbs heavy and uncooperative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would not admit to the exhaustion that had clung to his bones from days of avoiding sleep. Certainly not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony’s hands soothed down him back, patting his flanks and leaving trails of blessed cold in their wake. They caressed his flesh slowly, tenderly, until Loki found his breath again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he started relaxing once more. Unwillingly, this time, knowing that letting his guard down would probably mean an invitation for his impish lover to torment him some more, but his lover had learned to play his body masterfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony knew which spots brought pleasure, which excited him, the exact pressure to turn his body limp and pliant and the perfect way to stir his arousal until he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it, fanning the flames of his desire until Loki was ready to beg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d always used that knowledge most nefariously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki loved him for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he also loved the trepidation tingling down his belly, the way his hard cock was pulsing with eagerness on the bedspread, the sheer creativity that Anthony brought to their lovemaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never let their relationship become boring, always reinventing themselves, and learning each other anew. Trying new things, and basking into their closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sometimes, Anthony decided to add in some </span>
  <em>
    <span>spice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Like whatever he’d used just then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, no one can draw a significant conclusion from a single incident. For an experiment to be scientifically relevant, it needs to be reproducible. Perhaps I can make a statistic out of it? ‘How many times and how loud can I make my little crow sing’, what do you think, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki only groaned, stubbornly refusing to even admit to any of the lustful thrill that throbbed though his cock, or the curiosity that made him want to explore the sensation that had just torn him apart so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, however, begrudgingly intrigued. He was quite unsure of what exactly Anthony had used, too distracted to quite define the cause of the inferno that had come over him so unexpectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course Anthony read his wary interest as though it was painted over his body in the same black ink that anchored the words of power to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always know his blasted curiosity would be the end of him. And of course his husband would strike the killing blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing he could bring him back to life afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve been doing a few experiments on my side of the garden. I had heard of some truly intriguing properties having been used over the ages, and I’d come across the seeds of some fairly exotic breeds during my previous travels, so I figured it was worth exploring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony’s tone was much too nonchalant for Loki to trust it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course he’d learned of dramatic pauses. Of course he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something brewing there, a dreadful scheme that would have him completely shattered apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he could trust Anthony to pick up the pieces, he knew he would enjoy every second of it. That it would stop the moment Loki asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still felt the trepidation dancing in his belly, a mingling of alarm and excitement that drove him to distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock throbbed in response, eagerly dripping down on the covers. Apparently it either lacked any good sense, or it knew that whatever was coming would be worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Loki ever believed otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came across a strange sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>root,</span>
  </em>
  <span> whose sap is particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>potent.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now, in most mortals, it simply burns in a way that heightens pleasure, but in beings as steeped in magic as us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony’s fingers left his back for a moment, the very faint sound of a caress against one of their ceramic cups reaching Loki’s ears between the sound of two breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, searing, agonizing pleasure pouring through his body, radiating through every pore with throbbing rapture, until it stopped once more, Anthony removing his fingers from a still throbbing spot against his rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s ears were ringing, his throat raw as the last echoes of his scream pounded through his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breaths were harsh, short gasps that barely served to soothe his desperate shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, there, little crow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair, gently cooing at him, hushing him, patting him while whispering soft praises and gentle words. He was kind, tender, and so very soft, in contrast to the blistering rapture that had just been poured in his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Loki got his breath back under control, gasping wetly as he let Anthony’s voice anchor him to reality, shuddering as he came down from the forceful high. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was just a tiny drop of sap, love, you can get through this, I believe in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did the soft, quiet best friend become so sadistic? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably when he married him. That must explain it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered having spent their honeymoon with Anthony tied up at his mercy, pleasuring him until he became a complete mess, begging and exhausted and covered in his own cum. He’d had great fun bringing him to the edge and back, or over the edge again and again, following his whims until Anthony finally stopped being so self conscious and started asking for what he really wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d both had great fun, and Loki considered that time a rousing success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And since then, his husband no longer blushed or stuttered or hesitated before taking whatever he wanted from Loki, at least so long as Loki was willing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, for Anthony to instigate something like this was uncommon. Not actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>rare, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but not an everyday thing either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Loki had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> spent too long avoiding everyone and locking himself in the kitchens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny chunk of chocolate was presented to his lips, the small morsel melting along his lips until he parted them enough for his lover to place it on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed, eyes closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could sense the restorative magic he’d infused into the treat, the spell unfurling onto his tongue and spreading through him in soothing ripples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Anthony planned for them to be at it for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands caressed his cheeks, a gentle kiss upon his brow, and Loki went limp and pliant, his adoration for his husband swelling through his heart and melting every resistance from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover knew him way too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle praises and encouragements swept over him, soothing him, lulling him back into that trusting peace that always felt so comfortable whenever Anthony took a more dominant role. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vines felt soft around his limbs, the bedding downy against his bare skin. His ass was still throbbing, his prostate aching with need, and his cock was hard enough that he knew the barest touch of Anthony’s hands would be enough to bring him to completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were far from done, and eagerness was pooling into his belly, bolstered by the quiet confidence in Anthony’s voice and the pulsing heat of arousal that hazed his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever would come, it would certainly be intense. And he was sure to enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good little crow, such a good husband I’ve found myself. Falling straight into my trap, and so trustingly too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shivered at the hunger in his love’s voice, the feral smile he could sense. His body loosened automatically, pliant and responsive under the possessiveness in that touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved it, when his husband let the darkness permeate his voice, his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine, this was only a drop. How would you react, do you think, with the whole root inside you? If it seeped more juice inside your greedy hole each time you clenched on its girth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensual whispers by his ears, the delicious promises of more torturous pleasures, and breathlessness that culminated into earth-shattering orgasms and sated languorousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered with desire, warmth pooling in his belly, gasping at the images that Anthony’s words painted so vividly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh he would not survive what his lover had in store for him, not this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to enjoy every minute of it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle was breathed against his ear, sharp teeth nipping as his lover rebuked, “I’m not letting you die so easily, darling, oh no. The Veil will stay close tonight. The only chanting that will happen will be your screams echoing through the glade. Do you think you could wake our deads with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>caws</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki whined, his cock throbbing at the words, anticipation curling his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, something large and blunt was pressed against his hole and the world stopped making sense. Absolute rapture seared through him, his blood boiling with a bliss that went beyond agony, beyond the harshest of torments, ecstasy so intoxicating it became excruciating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The root was like a brand against him, white hot even as the pleasure rippled outward, gripping through every muscle, every nerve, until even his very magic rippled with it, spiking and sparking with bliss under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony pushed it in slowly, relentlessly, in small increments even as Loki howled and struggled against the vines holding him down. He was jerking, shuddering as he attempted to escape the unyielding advance of that torturous bliss, the sensation too much, the pleasure too intense to be processed by his mostly-human flesh, and even as his eager hole gave in easily to the intrusion, the rest of him was writhing with all consuming rapture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came during that time. He didn’t know when, or how many times, he just felt himself clenching up over and over, milking the root as rapture became release became agony that became rapture again. It was an unbreakable cycle, an endless torment of blistering delight and blissful anguish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And through it all, Anthony’s voice, his praise, the steadiness of his hand pushing the root ever further inside him, the sweet kisses and gentle affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contrast made his head spin, his thoughts hazy with arousal and ache, his struggles reduced to pitiful whimpers and small shudders, even as his hips humped into the bed. Slow muffled groans still escaped his lips, his eyes screwed shut as he sobbed through one orgasm after another, helplessly clenching on the root each time, squeezing more white hot torment despite his best efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it stopped sinking deeper, settling down deep against his prostate, sending a constant throb of delight through his veins, but still  enough to gulp in a few breaths, inhales catching on a hiccupping sob as he trembled pitifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony hushed him, tender in his care, so very gentle as he wiped his brow and smiled down at him, praising his courage, his endurance, his trust. He offered him one more bite of his chocolate rose, bitter sweetness blooming on his tongue as glimmers of strength being restored to him drop by drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Loki had finished swallowing down the last morsel, Anthony leaned down and kissed him slowly, lips molding languorously over his own, casually asserting dominance from his pliant and exhausted lover, before leaning back with a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want just one more thing from you, before I let you rest, my love. Can you do that for me? You won’t need to do anything, just lay there and take whatever I am giving you. You’ve been so very good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked back at him from half-lidded eyes, quite aware of the trick but still wanting nothing more than to please his lover, and see this game through to the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was pride, perhaps love, but either of them would be his end, one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured his assent, voice raspy and throat raw, flesh still feverish as his cock still struggled to harden under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony’s smile turned pleased and predatory, hungry in a way that never failed to send a thrill down Loki’s spine, even as his bindings slowly shifted around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gasped, whining as he found his ass shifting, unwillingly clenching down around the root and sending fresh agony blistering down his spent cock, forcing it to harden once more as the vines took hold of his limp body and rolling him over until he found himself laid down on his back, still restrained on all sides, with his limbs tied spread eagle to the bedposts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered, shaken from the move, from the rush, from the renewed bout of arousal when he already felt so very sensitive, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chunk of chocolate was pressed to his lips, Anthony’s eyes narrowing to pleased crescent-moons when he started suckling on it, numb lips mouthing at his fingers in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread through his chest. Morsels of strength, once more, until he could breathe, think, until his flesh stopped trembling and he managed to focus enough to stare back into Anthony’s yellow eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on little bird, just a little longer for me. You’re being so good, so very very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband’s hands were gentle, blissfully cold as it caressed his heaving ribs, his stance intent, patient as it waited for him to give his assent, to take stock and prepare himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was throbbing, sore and aching, tender and yet so very responsive, so very needy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always been eager to please when his husband brought him so very low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, the gesture slow but sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony’s answering smile would have made everything worth it, even if he hadn’t enjoyed the torment half so much as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sadistic little imp of a lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a kiss, gentle and intense, slow and lewd, before another chunk of chocolate was handed to him and Anthony straddled his hips, bracing himself on his chest as he looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki choked on a gasp, shuddering at the pressure it put on his ass, the way it forced the root just the slightest bit deeper, just enough to shove against his already throbbing prostate and send ripples of burning pleasure down his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped out, panting as he tried to cool down, breaths hot as they escaped his lungs, a low whine building deep in his chest as his husband slowly patted at him, hushing him down until he finally got himself under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Anthony took hold of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki screamed, back bowing, ass clenching over the thick root inside him and sending fresh waves of agony through his overtired flesh, his throbbing and aching cock pulsing in his husband’s gentle hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the pleasure crashed, letting him fall back to the bed, shuddering again, acutely aware of Anthony’s hand on him, of the thick girth of the root still leaking inside him, still burning him from the inside out, the vines tying him down, trapping him at his lover’s mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was not much leniency to be found there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially as Anthony slowly lowered himself on his hard and aching cock, the sweet slippery heat of his husband’s tight hole slowly enveloping his oversensitive flesh in torturous bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gasped, breathless, clenching up helplessly at the heat and pressure over his cock, hips jerking up into the soothing heat until deceptively strong hands forced his hips down, forced him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be patient and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>take it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just yield to the soothing warmth swallowing him down while he was being immolated from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried, panting desperately, loud distressed moans escaping him as Anthony kept lowering himself down ever so slowly. His legs scrabbled at the bedspread, toes curling, ass clenching helplessly again and again, sending fresh streams of agonizing juice inside him, and yet his lover never wavered, never stopped until he had seated himself completely over him, his ass wriggling as he bottomed out on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki whined, hips jolting at the too tight squeeze, his cock throbbing with need, with the bone deep relief that came from blessed friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good little songbird you’re being for me. So very responsive, so deliciously wrecked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony leaned forward, hand caressing the dark inks that he had etched himself on his lover’s skin centuries ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of those were sigils of power, helping Loki control and guide his power; anchoring his soul to his flesh and warding him against the dangers of higher level necromantic spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But others were simply a show of devotion to his husband, a concrete proof of their bond, each spell tying their souls together for eternity etched there on his flesh for the world to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been reverence in Anthony’s eyes as he’d wielded the needle, something strangely weighted as he’d spoken, calling Loki his home, the anchor to his soul, the harbor he would always return to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that very same light in his eyes now, and every time he’d had him tied down at his mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, as Anthony traced over those lines with a quiet awe, Loki found himself remembering this vow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had called Anthony his truth, then, his light. His most trusted companion and very best friend. And it was still just as true three hundred and so years afterward, if not even more so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, now he could add ‘his terribly devious lover’ to the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Loki actually minded, especially as Anthony slowly lifted himself back up before sinking down once more, then again, and again, setting a slow, sensual rhythm of push and pull, slow undulations as he rode him with abandon, his lithe flesh on display as he writhed on his cock, stroking and caressing himself with captivating sensuality and grace. He’d always been so very entrancing in his hedonistic search for pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so very good to me, love. And you’re mine, you know that, don’t you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki felt hazy with the pleasure assaulting him from all sides, intoxicated and so very aware all at once. His arousal was rising with each roll of his lover’s hips, his cock throbbing with need, his body consumed by the thrill, the need, the sheer delight that threatened to drown him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt slow, syrupy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mine to love and torment at my whims; and no nightmare is allowed to infringe into my territory. No wraith is allowed to torment your soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world blurred into scattered weaves of magic and bliss, soft and gentle in contrast with the previously overwhelming firestorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, love. Come on, honey, one last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sank into it, rocking in time with his lover, barely noticing anymore when he felt himself cresting and coming once more, his seed filling his lover in short gushes even as Anthony reached his own peak, face twisting with bliss as his hips stuttered, short jets of cum splashing over Loki’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony removed himself swiftly, Loki’s cock aching and sore from oversensitivity as it slowly slipped out from his lover’s body, before he busied himself in taking care of his exhausted and spent lover. The root was removed slowly, gently enough to avoid any unnecessary jostling, not that Loki would be in any shape to react with more than a weak groan as his limp flesh gave way so very easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His belly was cleaned just as easily, the vines sneaking away and a glassful of honey-water being offered to his protesting lips. He was too tired for drinking, too sore and spent, exhaustion turning his muscles to lead and the deep-seated satisfaction of an intense bout of lovemaking pulling him under all too swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Anthony was insistent, and soon enough he had gulped down the water and curled into bed with his lover cuddled against him under the comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nightmares would not reach him anymore there, not with Anthony having asserted his hold over him so very thoroughly, not with the lingering buzz of pleasure echoing through his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On last thought came to him, fleetingly before he fell asleep with the comforting weight of his lover on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth tasted of chocolate and honey. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is all that is written for this AU so far! But there might be more works to the series later on XD<br/>This will, however, stay the last installment. It's a pretty nice Happy Ending, no?<br/>Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought!<br/>I hope you enjoyed :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>